Waveguide displays support augmented reality (AR) and virtual reality (VR) experiences. A waveguide display may include a projection light engine that may provide a computer-generated image (CGI), or other information, in the waveguide display. In an AR experience, waveguide display may include optical see-through lens to allow a CGI to be superimposed on a real-world view of a user.
A waveguide display may be included in a head-mounted display (HMD) or head-up display (HUD). The waveguide display may be disposed by a support structure of a head-mounted display (HMD). An HMD may include a waveguide display in a helmet, visor, glasses, and goggles or attached by one or more straps. HMDs may be used in at least aviation, engineering, science, medicine, computer gaming, video, sports, training, simulations and other applications. HUDs may be used in at least military and commercial aviation, automobiles, military, ground and sea transports, computer gaming, and other applications.